


Faux Wings (Violette Rozenheim x Reader one-shot)

by rozenheim



Category: Dolls of Rozenheim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozenheim/pseuds/rozenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faux<br/>fō<br/>adjective<br/>made in imitation; artificial.<br/>not genuine; fake or false.<br/>-----<br/>You had recently bought an old manor by the name of Rozenheim Manor that had supposedly burned down sometime in the late 1800's. It was quickly rebuilt, but seemingly left abandoned over the years; Yet the rumors you've heard about it disturbed you quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux Wings (Violette Rozenheim x Reader one-shot)

  
_Creeeeak._  
  
"Jesus Christ."   
  
A cloud of dust fell onto you as you opened the manor doors, causing you to cough slightly and wave it away. You took in your surroundings; The manor was definitely bigger on this inside than it was on the outside. You were currently standing in a four-way between the entrance, the willow atrium, the music room, and the servant quarters. You softly sighed before silently making your way through the corridor of mirrors, though the mirrors themselves were covered in so much dust you could barely make out your reflection in them. The first thing that caught your eye when you walked into the dining room were the two large chandeliers hanging over a long dining table covered with a silky, garnet red tablecloth. _The family that lived here must've been rich._ As you kept walking, you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched and kept thinking you heard someone walking around on the second floor. You eventually came upon the door to the greenhouse and tried to open it, but couldn't.  _Why is it locked?_ You grabbed onto the handle and pushed against it, only to jump back out of surprise upon hearing a rather sad sounding voice on the other side.  
  
"Laula...~"  
  
You practically had to hold yourself as that voice sent shivers down your spine. "I-Is someone stuck in there?!" You shouted. No response. You shook it off and began walking, but occasionally looked over your shoulder just to make sure no one was going to come out of that room. It wasn't long until the hallway came to a stop at a strange room; The door was ajar, you could faintly see sunlight shining through the dusty, yet slightly cracked, window, and could make out would looked like a bird cage inside. You gulped and slowly opened the door to the dark room; It was in a circular shape, had bird cages hanging from the ceiling and on the floor, scattered bird feathers, but the strangest part was the human doll laying on the table with an arm and leg limply hanging off the side. You practically wanted to scream at that point, but suppressed it due to the fact you thought someone would hear. You stepped closer to the doll and helped the limbs back onto the table.  
  
The doll appeared to be made of wood and looked female, but didn't have any clothes except for a small ballerina skirt; Thankfully whoever made her didn't make anything lewd. Her legs were badly cracked and her throat was ripped open, a bird cage was in her abdomen, her right arm also cracked, a missing left eye, messy light brown hair that stopped just below her ears, and quite large wings on her back with dark grey feathers. Her arms, wrists, fingers, legs, and wings seemed to be ball-jointed together similar to that of a marionette puppet's body. You observed her for a few moments before carefully picking her up and sitting her up against the wall, though her head limply fell to the side; Her blackened, empty eye socket really made you uneasy. "Why would a doll be here of all places?" You quietly muttered, setting your gaze off to the side.  _Maybe those rumors are true.._  
  
It had gotten late and you had explored the second floor, though, oddly enough, two doors with royal purple velvet on them were locked, so were ones leading to the "moon and sun" rooms, the playroom, the nursery, and what appeared to be the study. You also tried to explore the basement, but the stairs were blocked off with random furniture pieces almost like someone was keeping you out. The worst part of that was you thought you heard a grotesque voice call out from the darkness that swallowed up the basement say, "Come... here..." You sighed and plopped onto the bed in one of bedrooms, but you were curious about the bloodstain trailing from the middle of the bed onto the nightstand, then onto the floor. Shrugging it off, you covered yourself with the blanket, soon falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"My sweet friends... where have you gone?"  
  
You woke up with a start, quickly sitting up in the bed.  _Who said that?! It sounded like it came from downstairs.._ You stumbled out of the room and dashed downstairs, armed with a simple throw pillow from the bed. You patrolled the darkened halls for a good fifteen minutes until you began to hear sobbing echoing off the walls. Your grip on the throw pillow tightened as you tried not to run or freeze up in fear. You followed the sobs until you found yourself near the bird room and before you could peek in, a voice practically screamed at you from inside. "Go away! Leave me alone!"  _Why and how is someone in there? Did they break in?_ "It's okay, I'm not-" You started as you slowly pushed the door open, but were cut off by the scene in front of you. The doll had moved from the top of the table to the floor, and was holding one of the bird cages close to her chest.  _The doll had moved on her own?!_  You fell onto your behind in a panic and tried to crawl away, but you were stopped by your back hitting the door frame. The air was thick with silence for a few moments as the doll continued to stare at you, terrified.  
  
You gulped and scooted to the side in an attempt to get away from her gaze, but accidentally bumped into one of the stray bird cages, causing it to loudly rattle and the doll's head to snap in your direction. "I already told you to leave me alone!" She snapped, hugging the bird cage tighter. "H-How did you move?! How are you even alive?!" Right as you asked that, you questioned yourself as to why you were yelling at.. whatever you were yelling at. A ghost? A doll? A zombie?  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Please leave now!"  
  
"Not until I know how the hell you're moving!"   
  
"Wait a moment..."  
  
The doll then set the cage aside and fell forward before dragging herself towards you. You froze up and tightly shut your eyes, pressing yourself against the wall thinking she was going to harm you. You heavily blushed out of embarrassment when you realised that she was gently cupping your face with her wooden hands. Those same hands then ran through your (h/c) hair and eventually stopped at your shoulders. "You don't look like anyone I know.. My apologies." The doll slowly pulled herself away from you as you opened your eyes, your face still red. "That's a weird way to look at someone." You muttered whilst nervously fidgeting with your hands.  
  
"...I was born with a condition that made me lose my eyesight as I aged."  
  
"O-Oh," You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What I just did to you helps me get a mental picture of what you look like."  
  
"Alright? That's okay, I guess."  
  
"Oh, my apologies, I didn't introduce myself to you." The doll faintly smiled at you and did a makeshift curtsy while bowing her head. "My name is Violette, it's nice to meet you."  
  
You returned a half smile and nodded once. "Nice to meet you too, I'm (Y/N)."  
  
From that point, you two told each other about yourselves, but the hardest part was asking questions without sounding insensitive or rude. The cheery conversation turned grim once you told Violette about the voice you heard come from the basement.  
  
"Don't.. go down there."  
  
"Why not? Did something bad happen?"  
  
"This happened." Violette pointed at herself as her beautiful smile turned into a sullen frown. "I used to have skin, flesh, and bones.. Now I've lost it all."  
  
"What the hell?! Who did this to you?!"  
  
"N-Not just me, they've done it to others.."  
  
"Who's 'they?'"  
  
"The.." Violette paused for a moment to make sure she didn't hear anyone walked towards the room you were in. "Doll Makers and their apprentices. They choose girls for something they call the Doll Ritual."  
  
You were suddenly hit with a heavy feeling of sadness as you watched Violette continue to talk about these 'Doll Makers.' Described by their appearance, they seemed to be absolutely terrifying. _How could they do something like that to innocent girls?_  You sat up and grabbed one of Violette's hands, causing her to stop talking. "(Y/N)? W-What are you doing?" Her voice was slightly shaky.   
  
"It's going to be okay, Violette. There's no way they'd hurt you now."  
  
"But (Y/N), from what they've done, I can no longer walk."   
  
"I'll just carry you everywhere. You seemed pretty light when I sat you up on the table."  
  
"E-Er.." Violette pressed her free hand against her cheek, clearly growing embarrassed. "I guess that sounds a-acceptable.."  
  
You let out a happy giggle and let go of her hand; Violette's cloudy eye that was usually clouded by fear or sadness was now glistening with cheeriness, she hadn't been so happy in so long that a single tear rolled down her cheek.  _Thank you.._  
  
From then on you started to visit the bird room everyday and carried her with ease around the manor, but often got warned about various rooms on both floors. One day was different, however, Violette had heard birds chirping in the morning and grew depressed when she talked about her old pet birds Doe, Rei, Mii, Far, and Sol, who possibly were killed by the Doll Makers as well. You had went out and bought a stuffed bird toy for her and quickly made your way to the bird room. Upon reaching the door, you pressed your hand against it to open it, but were stopped by a sweet sounding giggle.  
 

"I can't see you, but I know you're there."

**Author's Note:**

> Violette is a character from Dolls of Rozenheim, a game that is still in the making! It has a fantastic plot and absolutely beautiful art, so if you liked the story, feel free to send some love and support andmaybesomecookies to the DoR creator~!♥ ( dolls-of-rozenheim.tumblr.com )


End file.
